Darkhawk: Null Space
''Darkhawk: Null Space ''is an upcoming 2015 superhero film based off of the Marvel superhero of the same name. Leo Howard returns as Christopher Powell, who must fight Dargin Bokk, (played by Micheal Keaton) an intergalatic crimelord and the creator of the armor Chris wears as the vigilante Darkhawk, after both he and his girlfriend Cheryl (Maisie Williams) are transported to another dimension called Null Space. Bryan Singer returns to direct, along with Christopher Nolan to produce. Plot 4 months after the events of the previous film, Chris and Cheryl are now dating. Things are changed when suddenly, the Darkhawk amulet stops working. He gives it to Cheryl for safekeeping. At a party, Chris loses Cheryl in a crowd, though doesn't seem to care, until a strange purple light illuminates the entire house. Chris looks quickly and finds her outside. As soon as he grabs her, the couple are transported to somewhere else. Chris wakes up in a heavily weaponized version of the Darkhawk armor, on a strange ship. There he meets Charles Little Sky (the boy in the yellow amulet, once again played by Rishi Doshi), a teenager Chris' age, who has similar armor to Chris. He has a green set of armor, and over exposure to the suit results in him having the power to teleport through dimensions. He also explains that his home dimension was burned to ashes, and he is the only survivor. Chris finds out that Cheryl is being held in the dungeon in the lower quadrants. When wanting to know what's going on, Charles explains that they need the wearer of Kistur's armor to help defeat the crimelord Dargin Bokk (Micheal Keaton), who created Darkhawk's suit, before he can make the ultimate killing machine. Meanwhile, learning that 'Kistur has returned' Bokk demands that his goons take down the ship. They attack, and Chris and Charles 'suit up' in the Darkhawk suit and Charles' suit (called the 'Portal Suit') and battle them. Cheryl manages to steal some guns from the ship and takes down a few goons herself. Chris, however, becomes overwhelmed by goons and is taken to Bokk. Chris gets a vision by Kistur, who tells him his life is in mortal danger. He is suddenly awoken when Kistur is sucked into some sort of vacumn in his vision. He is in a chair and chained down to it. Bokk is there, with the Darkhawk amulet and his own, a red amulet with a massive amount of other Shi'ar amulets around it. Once he puts it on, he becomes a large and red-orange variation of the Darkhawk armor. He says that thanks to him, they'll make an unstoppable killing machine. He then says: "...I am not a Darkhawk, but a Darker Hawk. An Evilhawk." Charles and Cheryl plan a rescue mission, and Charles (now being called Portal by Cheryl) teleports them to Bokk's base, where Bokk sits upon a throne of Shi'ar jewels. His goons, now covered in Shi'ar armor, attacks them. Meanwhile, Chris escapes and manages to get his amulet back and reunite with Charles and Cheryl. As they fight, Bokk decides to kill Chris once and for all. He attacks them, and a two-on-one battle occurs with Charles and Chris versus Bokk. Charles transports them to different dimensions (enter Stan Lee cameo, when they travel to the Marvel Comics HQ and trash the place, then Stan looks up from his laptop and mutters "I need to stop making cameos...") as they battle and eventually return to Null Space. Bokk, weakened, demands that the monster, being so over-the-top that it's called the Overhawk, be released. It is a 10 ft. tall, 500 pound monster. Chris looks to Kistur for guidance, but discovers that the being that is inside Overhawk IS Kistur, they took the soul of Kistur and put it inside the killing machine. Chris battles the Overhawk one-on-one, as Charles tells Cheryl that since the Overhawk's suit is made with part of Charles', it should be able to transport him away, if Cheryl can get to the controls. Charles blocks Cheryl as they race to the control station. Chris barely manages to match against Overhawk, since they both know each other's moves. Charles is knocked out and amubushed by goons, leaving Cheryl to get to the control room herself, giving her the instructions. Overhawk gains the upperhand, and nearly kills Chris, until he learns of the new abilites given to the Darkhawk suit. Using the new abilities of invisibilty and heat vision, Chris now has the upper hand. Cheryl makes it to the control room, only to be shot at by some of the scientists. Chris manages to seemingly defeat the Overhawk, until it rebuilds itself, claiming to be unstoppable. Cheryl kills most of the scientist and manages to get to the Overhawk's control panel. She desperately searches for the correct commands as Chris continues to battle. Cheryl is then attacked by Bokk. Cheryl dodges the attacks and manages to almost finish the command, just needing to send it. As the battle escalades, it seems Chris deactivates Kistur's control of the Overhawk's limbs. Kistur pleads to him to stop, and offers an apprenticeship. Chris denies it and throws Overhawk into Bokk just as Cheryl enters the command, sending Overhawk and Bokk to Charles' dimension, still a raging inferno. Cheryl rushes to an unconscious Chris as goons close in. Just as it seems that they're going to die, Charles, now awake, transports to them and teleports to his ship as the portal Overhawk created becomes out of control and destroys the base. As Chris and Cheryl begin to return to their dimension, and Charles offers them a chance at staying, but Chris says no and returns the offer. Charles says he wants to help rebuild his ship, then he'll teleport into New York and ask for him. The movie ends with Cheryl kissing Chris as they return to New York. Cast Leo Howard as Christopher Powell/Darkhawk Maisie Williams as Cheryl Colon Micheal Keaton as Dargin Bokk Rishi Doshi as Charles Little Sky/Portal Sequel A sequel, Darkhawk: War of Kings, TBA